Personal Emergency Response Systems (PERS) are used in the field of medical alarms, emergency response, and telehealth monitoring. A typical PERS is used for providing fast response to elderly in need of medical assistance. For example, some PERS consist of a wearable pendant with a button for signaling help. The systems are typically characterized by a base station that resides in the home providing connectivity to the service provider via a hard wired phone line connection (via a public switched telephone network (PSTN)).
Some PERS systems include a wearable pendant, a base station or console device, a PSTN or mobile network, centralized receiver or servers for communicating with alarm devices, automated security software, and/or emergency response operators. In such a system, the pieces must all work together seamlessly to deliver an emergency response application. User accounts must be configured correctly and paired with the appropriate hardware components. In the case of a mobile medical alarm, the system must also communicate with a mobile network and subscriber identity module (SIM) card must be configured and paired correctly. If any of these components do not work, the application will not work.
Consequently, many PERS systems are installed by trained professionals that can test the system and confirm its correct operation. This is cumbersome and difficult to coordinate and also difficult to scale without having a fleet of installers across all regions the units will be sold. In addition, it uses expensive people resources to provide the installation.